I. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an air diffuser adapted to be mounted into the ceiling structure of an interior room and, in particular, to an air diffuser which is readily convertible between a flush-face diffuser and a drop-down diffusr to provide greater air dispersion.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Air conditioning systems for interior structures have long sought efficient circulation of air flow while minimizing energy demands and costs. It is generally acknowledged that ceiling diffusers disperse air more efficiently than wall or floor registers. Since gravity eventually causes the air to flow downwardly away from the ceiling, the efficiency of a ceiling diffuser is measured by the ability of the register to direct the air flow horizontally outward along the ceiling for as great a distance as possible. As the air moves horizontally outward, room air is captured and a blended secondary air motion is created. If the air flow is directed too far downward, less of an area is ventilated requiring a greater number of units or an increase in horsepower.
Although varying in configuration according to the intended placement of the register, ceiling diffusers may be generally classified into two basic types: a flush-face diffuser wherein the face of the diffuser is substantially flush with the ceiling upon installation and a drop-down diffuser wherein the louvers are arranged in a coaxial stepped arrangement extending downwardly from the plane of the ceiling. Although the drop-down diffuser is not acceptable for all interiors because of its protruding structure, it is generally acknowledged that drop-down diffusers provide greater throw and entrainment because air flow may be better directed along the ceiling.
The appropriate diffuser is generally installed during installation of the ceiling according to the specifications of the customer. As a result, if a different diffuser type is thereafter desired or the contractor inadvertently installs the incorrect register, the ceiling installation must be disassembled to remove and replace the entire diffuser. Moreover, despite the use of a substantial number of identical components in both diffuser types, excess inventories must be maintained in order to assemble both types of diffusers thereby increasing manufacturing costs while decreasing efficiency of assembly and installation.